Stuck with me
by RaisingTheCrescendo
Summary: What investable meaning is this when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get caught in the crossfire of two angry wizards that are blowing of some steam that are no other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. What will happen on this wild adventure?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

I sat quietly, with my book in hand, at our obnoxiously loud dining hall. The new first years weren't helping either as I rubbed the sides of my temples. Every once and a while one of them would come and gawk at the "boy-who-lived".

I sighed again probably for the fiftieth time today every since the train to Hogwarts had stopped only to find myself once again in-between a yelling fight or more like a whispering fight of the quote on quote best friends of the Golden Trio.

Things haven't been going well ever since the end of summer at the Burrow_**, **_Ginny and Harry had been snogging all of the vacation behinds Ron's back because no one had enough balls to tell him cause he would overact.

Which in truth, he did worse than either or practically anyone would have thought. Something else came out, something no one expected Ron to say.

Ron said he was in love with Ginny and didn't care if it was incest. Poor Ginny had been so shocked, but I picked something else coming from here body.

I was always gifted being able to read people and tell their intentions, but not til last year had I ever known that I was a Pureblood gift known as Crueshading (a/n I totally made this up tehe).

Dumbledore had came to me during Christmas break when all the other students including Harry and Ron had went to the Burrow without me. He told me of all the great uses I could be to people and the impact I would have on the world.

I know he wanted to make me feel better, but still I was tired of people using me, making be someone I am not. The other thing he said was my real last name wasn't Granger. I had already suspected this much since he said it was a pureblood gift.

He was effetely shocked about how calm I was over this whole ordeal. Back to things at hand, about Ginny anyway, I never understood that feeling she let off until a few days ago.

I had caught her more than once sending lusty looks at Ron. I thought I might have been mistaking, but I was verified through my conclusion from the noises coming out of our once "clean" train seats.

Harry was placed in the prefect section which was on the other side of the train. I had gone to see Luna Lovegood about her constant disagreement with me over gnargles being real.

I peeked through the crack in the door as I was repulsed at what I saw. It _was_ Ron and Ginny and what Ginny said next totally confirmed my theory.

Ron was panting as Ginny orgasmed she almost screamed _I love you, Ron. _I knew I would be a good friend and told Harry which I did. I wish I wasn't such a good person, now I was stuck with two warring friends and they were driving me crazy.

Always the same damn argument, no matter where or when it is. The Golden Trio was finally broken in two. I blinked after heard no noise coming from the Gryffindor table as I saw I was the only one sitting there

I blinked swiveling my head til I heard someone call to Malfoy, lets go see the two Goldys blow each others guts out.

I regonized the person that shouted this was Blaise Zabini. I sighed once again rushing toward the dueling practice room hoping they hadn't strangled each other yet. Oh lord, what the hell was I to do!

Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X..Z.X.Z.X.Z.X...XZ..ZX..X..X.X.Z.Z.X.X.X.X.X.Z.Z.X...XZ..

The first chapter should be up next weekend hope you can hold out

Thanks for reading, don't mind flames.

RaisingTheCrescendo


	2. Chapter 1::

_**Warning:**__I do not nor ever will own Draco Malfoy or any other characters in this so acquired fiction. I know some people will complain that I stole their idea well I wanted to write this so buzz off :]_

_**Plot: **__What investable meaning is this when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get caught in the crossfire of two angry wizards that are blowing of some steam that are no other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. What will happen on this wild adventure they now call their lives._

_This may be confusing in Draco's pov. But when it is in italics it's the new side of him talking not him personally well it kinda is but oh gosh you'll get it when you get there. The grammar is bad on purpose. You will probably scroll down and look now. Right? If you didn't then you'll know what im talking about once you get there :]_

_**RaisingTheCrescendo Presents Durable to you…..**_

_**Stick with me**_

_.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X.Z.X._

_Hermione's Point of View_

I wish that would have been in better shape even though I had fairly good speed, but my stamina wasn't very deplorable. The click or more like thumps echoed as my heels padded strictly through the corridors.

I was angry because I had no idea where the dueling class was it changed every week and only those in that class were informed. This wasn't the cause of my angry, no it really was just frustrating, that's all.

What made me so damn angry was my so called best friends Harry fucking Potter and Ron damned Weasley. My foul language toward these two had only started lately. It was all becoming more frequent too.

They couldn't settle their argument in the normal way, oh no, they had to go all out cause they were so "specially treated." The stupid ego of those two! It made me so furious!

I was now prominently stomping down the quiet, lonely halls of Hogwarts. I finally realized that I had no idea where I had been going this whole entire time.

I wanted to scream, drag my nails across my skin, and pull my hair out all at the same time. I was starting to think the perfect Golden Trio was more like the Dandier Duo. I knew I had been drifting away from them, Harry and Ron of course.

Every since this morning, Ginny wasn't one of my choice friends right now. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud thud and then someone hoarse groan emanating from the room to my left.

I made a sharp turn toward that door bolting through to only see Harry and Ron lying flat out on their back, sprawled out like dogs on a warm day.

The snickering was coming from no other than Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini. I took in a deep breath knowing their taunting was coming.

I was quite wrong because as soon as I heard the curse utter from both of their lips I was in shock. My hearing registered someone screaming, but then I realized at me.

I quickly ran straight in between them as they finished it. The Killing curse, _Avada Kedavra. _One however had said it wrong, and then the other had settled for a different death spell. I couldn't tell which but it was green light flashed before my eyes and a clear lucid whitish one on my other side.

It was like slow motion, the fear I felt was not from what they had done, but what _**I**_ hadn't. I hadn't had my first boy friend. I hadn't been able to live on my own, or go anywhere I please. I hadn't lived a full life and I never would cause of them and their childish feud.

Tears were slowly waling up in my eyes, the green curse grew closer every second. I closed my eyes not want to face the inevitable.

The white curse hit first engulfing my body in its beautiful mystifying glory. Then I saw it, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince stood in front of me as the green curse took him to his death.

I screamed for Draco to move, he turned toward me as it started to crush his body with the pure force. It wasn't killing him though. I didn't understand at all.

I pacified myself trying my hardest to move one foot. The pain, it was horrible, my muscles cramped and I almost buckled to my knees.

I held myself up by only my strongest will, but by something else. I could see D…Draco face contorting in pain. He was trying to move toward me, nothing else mattered as long as I was near him.

The other people were trying to help us I felt them tugging my arms, telling me to come with them. Draco was seemingly having the same issues.

I heard him hiss under his breath as the horrible pain was getting worst. I screamed ,that is all I could do about this terrible ache.

I let the tears pour down my face. Very faint calls of my name were heard by my half conscious side.

The room noise level simple was dwelled down to zero when I large feral growl erupted, carrying the sound probably across the whole castle.

I jerked my head up to see where this came from, but not in fear, oh not in fear. I found this sound calming like when the ocean waves crashing upon the soft sandy shore.

These faceless people were slowly backing away from Draco with a stiffness I could even pick up. I looked up at Draco's face seeing it's perfectly cut features. His nose sharp and a little pointed, his mouth full, but not too much.

My eyes found their way to his, gray depths of pure emotion, how I could have not ever notice before was beyond me. I was startled when he lunged forward only to be blocked by two of the faceless.

I swallowed back the urged that my vocal chords were giving off, the sense to growl at them. I heard their voices only to find them half comprehendible.

"Back…. Malfoy…..kill…hate….Mione"

I looked over their broad shoulders standing on my tippy-toes to give Draco the most pleading look I have ever given.

This time Draco's spoke with words, but came out with a rough edge and venom to them.

"Get away", he stated while narrowing his eyes that now held a faint glow to them.

The faceless person that I know figured out to be Harry was getting ready to hex him when I heard another snarl building up in his throat.

I tried to push my way through Harry and Ron only to be thrown backwards on the ground by them making me whimpering.

The building snarl became a deifying roar coming from Draco alone. This roar echoed throughout the castle once more, shaking it to its core.

Before I knew what had happened, Draco had pushed through Harry and Ron throwing them into the air and making them hit the opposite halls of the dueling room.

Two loud thuds were heard as their bodies hit it with a sickening crack afterwards. I didn't care at all in fact I was actually quite happy that he had done it.

I opened my eyes only find a familiar black cloak wrapped around me and warm arms inclosing their selves entirely smothering me. I felt _him _nuzzle my neck in affection letting his tongue drag itself across the indention.

The give of the wood flooring signaling that someone was walking toward us was warned by Draco's low growl. His arms tightened around my body with the nearing of the unknown wizard or witch.

The closer they got the tenser he became; he quickly pushed me behind him and snarled once again to warn off the "attacker" probably as he saw this.

The thing that worried me was I wasn't the least bit scared or weirded out by this either. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm the new side of Draco.

I felt his gaze jerk toward me and saw his eyes soften with pleasurably emotion. Then shock went through me his eyes were crimson. Just like blood, the exact same.

Crimson…. My vision was starting to gain blotches and spots of blurring.

Then nothing….

Everything went black….

o.O.o

Draco's Point of View

I had been waiting for something like this to happen as I gleefully (yes gleefully) walked beside Blaise pondering down the hallway toward the dueling room.

When I had heard that Potty and Weasel had got into a fight I was so shocked that I thought my eyes were going to bulge out my skull. I asked where Frizzy head Granger was in this equation, but with no avail I looked to see that she was the only person sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I snickered at her beseeched and questioning look that she withheld at this moment. I could catch her expressions changing every once in a while which literally confused the hell out of me.

Internal shock went through me as she looked up gazing upon the Hufflepuff table. She had changed, what once was a frizzy mess of a small girl became a curvy smooth haired woman. I gasped juggling my new "situation" in my area trying to find words to describe her.

I shook my head as Blaise asked me if I was even listening to rant and rage over Potter and Weasley's behavior toward each other.

We had finally got to choose the location of the dueling practice room, so of course, we choose somewhere located in the dungeon.

When we had so much got in hearing range of this particular room, you could hear a stream of curses and spells coming from the two madden wizards.

The roar of the many people that took this class was also so immense that their chants were blended together making an impossible high of noise.

Blaise and I had elbowed our way to the front only to catch Potter yelling,

"GET THE FUCKING GOD DAMNED HELL OUT OF HERE IF YOU VALUE YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

The stampede of first- seventh year came barreling out of the room with a strange fear of them. Blaise and I were the only ones to stay besides Ginny Weasley and some other Ravenclaw boy.

Blaise starting snickering saying Potter couldn't hurt a fly and I joined in. They knew apparently we weren't going to leave no matter what.

The steady stream of hexes, spells, and cursing came to when the duel was continuing. We heard someone running outside in the corridor and wonder who?

Hermione Granger entered looking distraught and sweaty, from her appearance she had been looking _EVERWHERE _for those two.

I snickered a little louder hoping for her to hear me and give me something to work with for a comeback. I loved to tease her every since the ferret "accident".

Something was wrong; her expression was changing every second with a different expression, her face stayed at an emotionless mask. I knew I was the only that could pick these feelings out.

"**Wonder what happened to cheerful, loud, demanding Granger?"…**My thoughts continued to on this train of my ponderings until I heard Granger scream.

I smiled thinking that she had, had enough and was dragging the two Golden boys by their ears out the room. Surely she would be the calmest one about this potent situation, but how sadly mistaken I was. The sight that my eyes took in would be enough for anyone to want their life to end.

Hermione's expression was heartbreaking and scared; it was all in slow motion, the curses of course. I didn't even hear what curses they used. My senses were all focused on Hermione and only Hermione. The thing is, I don't know why.

I hadn't notice before, but I had been gravitating toward her and the other two of the Golden Trio. I was racking my brain trying to comprehend why? Why would I be standing here in between two curses? Realization flashed through my fogged brain. The curses….. All I felt was unimaginable pain. This was so much worse than any Hex my father had used on me.

The scream that echoed throughout the room was shrill with fright and somehow I knew it was _**hers. **_ My vision was slowly returning to me, but my human mind was having trouble because of a group of lingering thoughts that didn't seem to be mine, imbedded themselves in my head.

I jerked my head up to only see Granger….. She looked so pitiful in pain, it almost made me sick. I wanted to help her or more like I _**needed**_ to help her. She looked petrified as I watch her take one step toward me or try at least.

I felt weight settle on my shoulder as I attempted to take my first step toward her. My eyesight never left Hermione, the pain was getting ever worse, and I hissed under me breath.

Then I heard her scream, that horrid sound echoed over and over again hitting the walls of my skull. I heard faint calls coming from the blurred people around us making my head hurt even worse. I felt like I had twenty hangovers at once, I really wanted aspirin right now.

I felt like I was watching this entire thing take place as something was building in my throat. I let it go and it came out as snarl, a large snarl.

The once annoyingly loud murmurs quieted down into a complete deathly silence that no one wanted to break in fear of me.

I felt sudden movement coming from in front of me only to see Hermione jerking her head up and studying my features intently.

My eyes softened as I thought about her…..

Hermione…..

Mione….

Mia…..

We were staring at each other, her brown depths resting on my cold gray ones, I could get lost in those forever that is until Potter and Weasley get in front of her.

I could hear her throat starting to rumble as they interrupted our time seeing each other, my eyes flashed over their bodies.

I knew they were talking to me, but I had no intentions to listen to anything they personally said. I was focused on Hermione as I watched her peek over the middle of their shoulders and give me the most pleading helpless look I had ever seen.

I stated in the coldest ruthless manor I could, "Get away".

I felt another snarl building up in my throat as Potter raised his wand to hex me. I didn't care what he did to me I would get to _mate._

My thoughts were becoming jumbled with the other ones that had been shoved in my head. I was literally confused, but at the moment I could care less.

I watched as _mate_ tried to make her way to me by pushing _attackers_ away with all her might only to be pushed back to the… ground…

I growled loudly at this they had hurt _mate_…

_Mate being hurt…. Get away from attackers…. Protect mate….._

I sprinted 10 feet forward and spontaneously used all my strength to push them away from _mate._ I didn't make sure that _attackers gone?_

I pulled myself to _mate_ and took her into my arms letting her snuggle into me. I almost wanted to purr for her but I wouldn't in this public place.

I saw_ mate_ open her eyes blinking I few times before relaxing totally in _her mate's arms. _

_Comfort mate….Attackers hurt mate….. Kill them… Mate safe…._

I didn't understand why, but I did nuzzle her neck affectionately hoping to calm her down some more. I let my tongue drag across the small indention in her neck. I felt a moan building up in my _mate's _throat and smirked at this response.

z.Z.z

The clicks of some person coming could be heard on the floor while they approach cautiously. I tightened my arms around _my mate _and sent them a warning growl saying _don't touch mate._

The footsteps drew closer and I felt _mate _shift in my arms as I looked down at her. I felt my gaze softened as I looked at her only to see her eyes roll back in her head. My senses were going crazy telling me

_Mate hurt! Mate sick! Mate need help! Mate dying!_

I was in a total panic that I didn't see someone raise a tranquil dart full of a sleeping potion until it was too late.

Black invaded my vision and all my other senses….

o.O.o

Thank you for reading and it may be a little confusing now but later you'll understand why I had to start this story out like this!

10 reviews= New Chapter

RaisingTheCrescendo


	3. Chapter 2::

_**TWarning: **__I do not nor ever will own Draco Malfoy or any other characters in this so acquired fiction. I know some people will complain that I stole their idea well I wanted to write this so buzz off :]_

_**Plot: **__What investable meaning is this when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy get caught in the crossfire of two angry wizards that are blowing of some steam that are no other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. What will happen on this wild adventure they now call their lives._

_**Author's note: **__I am so sorry for not updating because of stupid SOL's(VA testing) and have been neglecting both of my ongoing fictions (This one and Crying Does Help Sometimes)…. I AM TERRIBLILY SORRY!_

This story is the kind that will unfold itself, so just wait for it alright because some people jump forward trying to analyze every bit of it and I can assure you that your analysis is most likely wrong!

_**RaisingTheCrescendo Presents Durable to you…..**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Stick with me**_

X.X.X

Hermione's P.O.V

Biting back a forcefully yawn, I stretched only to find myself in Hogwarts infirmary with no idea why….

It hit me like a sack of bricks, falling hard smashing my skull into a million pieces. Draco had… When I had I started calling Malfoy, Draco….? I was so confused the spells, the way he acted, and the way I _reacted_ to him.

Groaning, I felt like a whirlwind had just picked up all my general knowledge and literally chucked it out the damn window.

Forcing myself to try to sit up, my muscles tensed and cramped from misusage I guess. I pushing myself up from the many stacked pillows holding me, I supported myself by the two metal bars on the sides of my bed.

I was bewildered why my bed was the only one with these metal bars that I had only seen in a child's room or in a mental hospital.

I really didn't think I was that far gone.

I heard the clicks of someone who so happened to be Madam Pomfrey entering the infirmary with haste looking very distraught. She carried a small vial of some kinda of potion in her right hand.

Since the first moment I woke, I looked around the room while she bustled around the cabinets looking intently for something. I was even more surprised not to find Harry or Ron here.

The memories of us fighting surfaced once again, and I sighed.

Right then something in my body forced me to look to my left side to find an exact replica of my bed with a restless looking Malfoy in it.

His eyes cracked open when he felt my chocolate pools (_a/n her eyes_) wandering over him, that bewilder me that he was able to do this. I guess Slytherin have a way of knowing these sneaky traits like the back of their heads.

I swallowed as he slowly sat up when Madam Pomfrey rushed out of the room instead of giving us one of her infamous rants about our health.

We just sat there staring at each other, neither having any idea of what to say or how to explain anything about this situation period.

Until we heard whispers coming outside from the hall, I strained to hear what they were saying because of the sheer lack of anything to do.

I didn't see who they were but I definitely heard what they were saying and I was pretty sure they were male….

_Did you hear?…_

_No what…_

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got caught in the crossfire of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's fight. They both got hit with a spell._

_I heard the spell couldn't be reversed…._

I almost stopped listening right there but my conscious urged me to continue eavesdropping on the two males.

_I heard that Draco wouldn't let anyone near Hermione or he would hiss and growl at them. They eventually had to tie both of them to their beds so they wouldn't get near each other and have sex or something…._

When I got out of this fucking bed I was gonna knock some since into those boys and I mean literally knock some sense in them with a damn metal pole!_  
><em>

The other guy gasped and laughed at this. I was about to get up to tear his head to pieces when I metal chain clanked on the side of my wrist making it impossible to get up.

I cried out after I tugged another time harder and received a stinging sensation up my whole arm.

_Why don't we see for ourselves how they really are and tell everyone hehe….._

_It will be hilarious right? I mean the know-it-all-Gryffindor and Slytherin Prince, who would have guess that they were dating or something.._

_Yeah! It would!_

The duo crept quietly toward our chambers as I and Draco looked at each other wondering what we could do to stop this.

I found myself studying Draco and I watched as the two boys drew closer, Draco's muscles grew tenser by the second and a rumbling starting emanating from his chest when they were outside the curtain

I draped my arm over the edge of my bed reaching out for Draco avoiding stretching my chain once again that way I wouldn't receive the stinging sensation.

When he turned to look at me, my face dropped in shock letting the wonder in my eyes shine through in streams of emotion. He quickly turned away, I guess in shame?...

Why? I wonder why he would turn away he looked so beautiful with the new tattoo on his face. Its black intricate swirls almost were viewed like tiny swirl with curls on the end resting from the right side of his forehead coming to a stop past the top of his high precise cheekbone.

I reached out to him trying to see his face again, but not thinking about the creeping duo outside the curtain, or at least I thought they were outside of it.

I went too far, the small stinging I had felt before had nothing in compare to the burning pain I was feeling now. 

But it wasn't coming from the right arm like I thought it was… My screams echoed over and over again in the thick infirmary walls as I cried out for them to stop.

The boys that had crept in were a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff I didn't know and I think that thought it was amusing to see my scream out in pain…. I didn't understand why they were laughing until I saw Draco's face.

I knew they didn't see it because if they did their blood would run cold…. I couldn't breathe… His eyes were becoming violet while he shook with rage… I heard and I am pretty sure they heard the large screeching noise as the chain started to break.

While one boy was intelligent enough to back away or more like run away, but clearly the other was not who started to shake my chain harder causing tears to come to my eyes and creep down my face

I was distracted momentarily by the relaxing twinge of power I guess…. that was pulsing from my wrist steadily as Draco started cracking my chain.

I turned over my wrist only to find a smaller insignia of Draco's larger that was on his face.

I now knew that this was no regular tattoo.

"When is anything normal anyway …"

The same cracking sound emanated from my right chain just as Draco moved to the side the boy was still "jerking my chain" (_A/n personal joke and tell me if you got it :]) _without any mercy. I cried out once more and started to full out weep because blood gingerly rolled down my finger in small streams leaving drying trails behind them.

I was barely aware of my surroundings once more feeling weak and disorientated than before, and saw Draco's head jerk around to let a menacing hiss leave his lips warning the boy.

The boy seemed to finally realize the predicament he was in and shot out of the door like a bullet from a sniper's gun.

I whimpered as my head ached from all the pain I was feeling right now and my breathing was become louder and more erratic.

I felt Draco break the other chain quickly and snatched me up in his well toned arms, sprinting with me bridle style down the hallway receiving strange looks from a group of first year. Luckily classes had started and the halls were mainly empty of any ones presence.

My eyelashes flutter closed as the faint beating of his heart created a rhythm to calm my body of its high like state. Taking large steps I felt him pause in step and open a door with a small creak.

I was then dropped down on silky bed sheets(I'm guessing here)… Warm arms in circled my frame with the upmost gentleness and smooth wet object caressed my wound.

I realized that this was his tongue and a small purr coming from the bottom of his throat..

I gave up to the darkness this time willingly knowing that I would be safe…and worry about what happened tomorrow

I was literally drained…

X.x.X

How did you like it or what did you think just tell me please

If you are reading my other ongoing story Crying Does Help Sometimes… the new chapter will defintily be out tomorrow!

Ja

_**RaisingTheCrescendo Out **_


	4. Chapter 3::

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of Harry Potter Characters that is J.K. Rowling _

_**Author's Notes:**__ I know its been a long time and I am horrible sorry.. I using my dads old computer because my laptop crashed :\ and I thoroughly apologize!_

_**Appreciation To….**__ People who stuck with the story like draco sticks to Hermione :D_

_**RaisingTheCrescendo durable presents to you….**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Stu**__**ck with me**_

x.0.x

Hermione's Point of View

Blinking haphazardly, I squished my eyes closed trying not to wake up because of my waning fatigue and just plain laziness. My fingers brushed my wrist and I flinched at the feeling of raw skin where the hand cuff had kept me tied down.

I buried my face back into my pillow trying wash down the sickening feeling of pain twisting in my stomach, but as I lifted my head , my body shook with tremors. I felt so weak it made opening your eyelids a chore.

I froze when the sound of a door slamming, and yells of frustration after a snarl silencing all noise. I felt the bed shift and press down as an unknown body found its way to mine.

The person's fingers trailed down the side of my face stopping then starting again after my chin…..

Then it all made sense, my eyes shot open only to find what I expected….. Shining grayish silver eyes framed with platinum blonde hair tasseled with unkemptness. The black tattoo swirled endlessly down the side of his strong cheek bones and firm chin making its way down the side of his neck passing the collar of his shirt.

I found myself wondering how far it went…. No I thought.. I was getting distracted by his perfect body and velvet li….

If I could move or actually I did move I found my hands trying to weave themselves to my hair ripping it out…..

I whimpered when I attempt this because, before my hands even reach my hair, they feel like leaves in the wind.

The pain was becoming unbearable as a felt something warm on my neck I turned my head to the source. I gasped at what I saw, and not just at the way he looked, the way we looked was indescribable.

A full body mirror rested against the green and silver walls of the room we were in. And I was guessing we were in his room.

Our appearances they were so oddly beautiful, almost ghostly pale but so life like in other ways. I studied his new body.

He still had his straight nose and blonde hair, but his silver eyes were deeper, more like vortexes of gray pools. Fangs protruded from his thin lips and small gray ears like a wolf rested on top of his head.

His once skinny lanky body was now a little more wide and bulkier. Something tickled to my leg with a soft fur like composition looking down I found a long silky tail wrapped protectively around my body.

My body had changed a lot more than his because he was beautiful to start with….. I had only kept my brown eyes and golden brown hair….

The frizzy mess was now just small ringlets fall down my back to my bum. My face was free of freckles and any scar or blemish I every acquired. My body looked more like a woman's now with a bigger bust and longer legs and so on…..

Just like Draco, small fangs protruded out of the corners of my mouth and small brown ears sticking up out of my head, my tail was wispier than Dracos with millions of shades of browns and blondes.

A small noise escaped from his lips, my head jerking back to meet his fluid gray eyes… I didn't understand any of this. I wanted to scream; here I was sitting in a bed thinking quite inappropriate thoughts of my worst enemy besides Voldemort.

And that's not the worst of it, I wanted to be here! That is what mad me raging inside to think I was betraying my friends…

Well I don't know if they are my friends anymore, shooting a death curse at one of your supposed best friends isn't what's on my Tuesday to do list.

A knock on the door startled me while Draco only got in front of me. I was surprised by his voice being deeper and not the annoying voice I was used to. (A/N I really don't think that but oh well gotta stay in character right?)

Stay behind me, Draco had said.

So I did letting him slowly open the door and quickly back toward me not taking his eyes off the person standing under the doorway, Albus Dumbledore.

His hand stretch thoughtfully stroking his beard while looking some what deep in thought, wondering how in the world had the most unlike students be like this.

I watch as Professor came closer, walking inch by inch, only to stop 10 feet in front of us which was originally all but a few steps from the door way as a warning growling rumbled through Draco chest.

Holding his hands up acting like he meant no harm, he started to explain about our situation.

Dumbledore said quite seriously, "Seeing as we have research the spells used, but seemingly we don't know which were used or if they were harmful at all. I, myself, have found no conclusion or solution to your rather sticky situation. So therefore you to will have to deal with your impending problem by going back to your classes. Lucky all Miss Grangers classes are with you Mr. Malfoy because to my better attention you won't let her out of your sight."

I found my head turned to look at Malfoy expectantly with the nodded he gave verifying Professors words correct.

My eyes followed Dumbledore out the door, watching his robes swish while walking back to his office.

"What are we going to do, Draco", I said losing all past prejudice.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know".

Our eyes meet, while his warm muscled arms pulled me into a strong embrace while I cried.

So….. Draco thought, "This is what its like to be stuck with me…

Unknowingly to Draco, I had felt that warm fuzzy emotion coming from deep down, I thought to myself,

"Maybe its not that bad to be stuck with me."

x.0.x

What did you think?

Gosh its been so long since I wrote anything and I apologize again lol

REVIEW PLEASE

Thanks

Alice


End file.
